


And They Said, "Let's Try It."

by whatwasthatharry



Series: Said [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sebastian have been in a D/s relationship for a few years now and when Sebastian brings up the idea of breathplay, they decide to try it. (written for seblainesunday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Said, "Let's Try It."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my "Said" ‘verse but it can absolutely be read as a stand-alone. 
> 
> Dedicated to Amy (sophisticatedloserchick on tumblr), because I’ve pretty much decided that this whole ‘verse is decided to her.

“Have you ever thought about breathplay?”

Blaine glanced up at Sebastian from where his head was resting on his bare chest, eyes curious. They’d been together for a few years now; Sebastian was in the midst of law school and Blaine found a job working as a teacher at one of the inner-city schools. Sebastian had fought with him about it being too dangerous, but he accepted it eventually. They’d delved a little deeper into their kinks and Blaine always had one of his collars on, even at school. It was discreet enough that it didn’t stick out and Blaine loved that Sebastian knew him enough to know he’d need a collar that he could always wear. But in those past few years, it had mainly been Blaine bringing up the kinks he wanted to try, never really Sebastian.

“Why?” Blaine asked.

Sebastian shrugged and Blaine felt himself being tugged closer; he went easily, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist as he rested his head on his chest, his fingers tracing the soft outlines of Sebastian’s muscles. He felt Sebastian shrug underneath him.

“I’ve, well, I’ve always wanted to try it and we’ve never really talked about it. It’s a soft limit in our contract and I…I don’t know.”

This was something new and it made Blaine feel a little uneasy; Sebastian was never at a loss for words and Blaine wasn’t sure how to handle this. Sebastian was always the one who was strong and sure and knew what to do.

“Why…why are you asking now?”

“Because I like the control I’d have. And you’d look so beautiful, submitting to me like that and trusting me so completely.”

Blaine bit his lip. “You’d keep me safe?”

“Always, beautiful. Always.”

“What if I don’t like it?” Blaine asked, closing his eyes as he held onto Sebastian tighter.

“Then that’s okay,” Sebastian reassured, brushing his fingers through Blaine’s curls slowly, twisting them around his fingers as he tangled their legs together underneath the sheets. “We’ll mark it as a hard limit on the contract and I’ll never bring it up again.”

Blaine shook his head and turned to look at Sebastian. “But it’s something you want,” Blaine said quickly, looking down as he traced patterns into the skin of Sebastian’s chest. “I’m your sub, I’m not supposed to deny you.”

“Oh, pet,” Sebastian breathed, arching up to kiss Blaine softly. “Yes, you’re my sub, but I would never expect you to do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

“But it’s something you want,” Blaine insisted.

Sebastian sighed and rested his hand on the back of Blaine’s neck, slowly massaging the tense muscles there.

“Beautiful, whenever you’ve asked me about trying a kink, you wouldn’t ask again if I didn’t like it right?”

“Of course not,” Blaine said quickly.

“This is the same thing; the only difference is that I’m the one asking.”

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. “But you’re my Master.”

“That doesn’t mean I expect you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. We never have to try breathplay, baby, it was just an idea.”

“I want to try,” Blaine insisted, resting back down on the bed with a soft sigh. “Just…not tonight.”

“Of course, pet,” Sebastian breathed, stroking his fingers over the skin just above Blaine’s collar. The action soothed his sub and soon, Blaine found himself drifting off to sleep, held tight in his Master’s arms.

* * *

 

The next few weeks were spent with busy days between the two of them, so it wasn’t brought up again for a while. Sebastian had his finals for that semester and Blaine had to prepare for winter break. But the weekend after everything was done and they were both lying around with nothing to do, Blaine brought it up.

“Do you still want to try breathplay?”

Sebastian glanced over at Blaine from where they were cuddled up on the couch, watching mindless television, and nodded.

“Yes.”

Blaine swallowed and nodded. “Okay. So do we…how do we…”

“Baby,” Sebastian interrupted, smiling softly as he gave Blaine a chaste kiss. “It’s just like any other thing, okay? It’ll happen when we’re together in a scene, I’m not going to spring it on you randomly. And I’ll let you know before I do; don’t worry.”

Blaine let out a soft breath. “Sorry. I want to try, it just scares me a little.”

“What about it is scary for you?”

“Just the idea of not being able to breathe,” Blaine murmured.

Sebastian nodded slowly in understanding. “You can always safeword, Blaine. Or change your mind. We don’t have to do this.”

“No, I want to,” Blaine insisted. “I want to try.”

* * *

 

The didn’t try that night, but a few days later, they did.

* * *

“God, you looked so hot tonight,” Sebastian breathed as he pulled Blaine into their apartment, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the side. Blaine giggled and let Sebastian guide him, humming happily.

“All I did was dance with you,” Blaine breathed, immediately stepping closer when he felt Sebastian’s hands on his hips.

Sebastian didn’t answer, proceeding to tilt Blaine’s chin up to kiss him deeply. Blaine immediately fell into the kiss, his eyes closing as he let Sebastian take control. He smiled into the kiss, moaning as he felt Sebastian’s tongue tangled with his and he clutched at Sebastian’s shoulders. Jumping up a little, Blaine wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist, immediately supported by strong arms as he was carried into the bedroom and thrown onto the bed.

“Need you, Master. Please,” Blaine breathed, eyes blow wide as he stared up at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked and made quick work of their clothes, climbing onto the bed and straddling Blaine’s hips. Blaine tried to thrust up, his cock hard and aching, but Sebastian immediately pushed his hips back down.

“I’ll take care of you, pet,” Sebastian breathed.

Blaine found himself pulled into another kiss. He sighed and let go, letting Sebastian take whatever he wanted from him, heart pounding as his nails scratched down Sebastian’s arms.

Sebastian broke the kiss and spread Blaine’s legs, grabbing the lube as he settled between them. Blaine gasped as he saw how dark Sebastian’s eyes had grown and it only made Blaine more desperate for Sebastian. He needed to feel every inch of him.

Spreading some lube onto his fingers, Sebastian immediately pushed two deep inside of Blaine, causing Blaine to keen and arch his back up, panting heavily.

“Master…” he breathed, voice rough with want.

“Mm, does that feel good, pet? My fingers stretching you open to get you ready to take my cock?”

Blaine moaned loudly and threw his head back, nodding quickly. “Yes Master. It’s so good.”

Sebastian smirked and slid a third finger inside of Blaine, curling them against that little nub inside him and stroking over it slowly.

Blaine gasped and wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist, pushing back against Sebastian’s fingers.

“Master please,” he mumbled around his moans, “Need your cock. Need you in me, filling me up, please Master.”

“Anything for you, pet,” Sebastian smirked, kissing over Blaine’s thighs slowly as he pulled his finger out. He wasted no time in lining his cock up at Blaine’s entrance before slowly pushing inside. “So tight,” he moaned as he pushed in all the way, staring down at Blaine with lust-filled eyes.

Blaine moaned as he  _finally_ felt Sebastian’s cock sliding into him, getting lost easily as he stared up into Sebastian’s eyes. “Master…” he breathed, wrapping his legs tighter around Sebastian’s waist to try to push him in deeper.

Sebastian set a steady pace as he fucked Blaine, hands roaming over his sub’s body to tease over his nipples slowly. After a few minutes, Sebastian’s hands found their way up towards Blaine’s throat, trailing over the skin there slowly.

“You still okay with this?” Sebastian asked softly, slowing his hips to allow Blaine a chance to think.

Blaine whined when Sebastian’s movements paused, nodding slowly as he felt the hands around his neck. “Yes,” he breathed.

“If you need to safeword, just tap my wrist three times.”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded, rolling his hips down against Sebastian to make him move again.

Sebastian smirked and kissed him, slowly beginning to fuck him again. He trailed his hands down Blaine’s neck and to his chest; he didn’t want to choke Blaine or leave marks, and he didn’t want to hurt him either. He’d done research, but he wasn’t going to take the risk of choking Blaine; instead, Sebastian began to slowly apply pressure to Blaine’s chest to restrict his airways.

Blaine’s eyes glazed over as he felt his breathing grow shallower, arms loose as they rested on the bed next to him. He moaned softly as Sebastian hit his prostrate, arching up only to have his breathing restricted even more. Blaine couldn’t explain it, the rush he got as his breathing was restricted, but it only made him grow harder and more desperate for Sebastian. He was placing all of his trust in Sebastian, knowing that he would keep him safe. The heat was beginning to coil in his stomach as he breathed in very shallow breaths, eyes slipping closed as he lost himself in the pleasure. “M-master,” he choked out, clutching at his shoulders as he tried to pull in air, everything completely heightened. Blaine curled his toes in pleasure, completely lost to the sensations, until he wasn’t anymore.

For a split second, Blaine felt his air completely restricted and he panicked, tapping Sebastian’s wrist three times without a second though. Immediately Sebastian’s hands were off his chest as his Dom pulled away and rolled off of him. Blaine gasped as he breathed out harshly, his lungs burning slightly as they filled up fully with air. He felt Sebastian’s hand on his a moment later, wrapping his fingers around a bottle of water, not letting go until Blaine had a firm grasp. Taking a small sip of the water, Blaine sat up and breathed, glancing over at Sebastian as he came back to himself.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine mumbled, voice still a little rough.

Sebastian quickly moved to kneel in front of Blaine, cupping his cheeks as he made sure Blaine was looking at him. “There is absolutely nothing that you need to be sorry for.  _I’m_ the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that on our first time trying this. I messed up, and I’m so sorry baby.”

Blaine shook his head quickly and stared at Sebastian, whimpering softly as he moved closer.

“I liked it,” Blaine murmured, wrapping his hands around Sebastian’s wrist to hold him. “The rush…it felt so good. I just got scared when I couldn’t breathe at all.”

Sebastian nodded and moved a little closer, waiting for a nod from Blaine before he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian whispered again, stroking his fingers through Blaine’s curls as he placed a soft kiss to his neck. “I shouldn’t have done that, even if it was only for a short second.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine mumbled, suddenly tired as he rested his head against Sebastian’s chest.

“It’s not. I hurt you.”

Blaine shook his head and cuddled in closer, wrapping his arms around Sebastian tight so that they were both holding each other.

“You didn’t hurt me, Master. I’m okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, beautiful. So much.”

Blaine hummed happily in the back of his throat, breathing out slowly as he felt himself relax again, all the tension from earlier completely gone.

“I’m sorry.”

Blaine sighed as he heard Sebastian’s voice, knowing that his Dom was feeling guilty and Blaine hated that. Sebastian hadn’t done anything wrong. Blaine had loved the feeling of his breathing being slowly restricted, it was just too far when he couldn’t breathe at all. It scared him and he didn’t want that feeling again. But Sebastian had immediately pulled away, and Blaine knew that Sebastian wasn’t trying to hurt him. Sebastian listened when Blaine needed him too, and Blaine only trusted Sebastian more because of it.

“I forgive you,” Blaine murmured, knowing Sebastian wouldn’t stop apologizing unless he accepted the apology. “Just…can we make it a hard limit that my breathing is never fully cut off? I don’t mind it being restricted, I liked you slowly putting more pressure on me, but I just, I need to always be able to breathe a little bit.”

Sebastian nodded quickly. “Of course, baby. We’ll put that in the contract in the morning.”

Blaine smiled softly and nodded, pushing Sebastian down onto the bed lightly so that they were lying down, curled up together. He closed his eyes and rested against Sebastian’s chest, smiling as he felt Sebastian’s hands slowly moving up and down his back. Blaine lost himself in his thoughts for a few minutes, smirking as a thought hit him; he liked the way having his breath being slowly restricted felt, and he wanted to try it again, but maybe a little bit slower so he could get used to it.

“What do you think of corsets?” Blaine asked, glancing up at Sebastian with fake innocence.

The way Sebastian’s breath caught and his eyes grew darker told Blaine exactly what he needed to know as he smirked and straddled his Dom’s hips, kissing him deeply.


End file.
